1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal toys, and more specifically, to animal toys that simulate live animals by producing sound and/or movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional animals toys have sound making and/or body movement capabilities. For body movement, a battery powered motor drives an actuating mechanism which causes the body of the animal toy to move. Various forms of manually operated switches are used to turn on and off the actuating mechanism. These switches extend outwardly and protrusively from the main body of the animal toys in such a way as to detract from the aesthetically pleasing appearance of the animal toy. The various forms of known switches usually include a control knob which protrudes from the body of the animal toy.
Previously used sound making mechanisms are similarly switched in that they require obtrusive, outwardly extending, manually operated switches for activation.
Manually operated, protrusive switches present animal toys from appearing sufficiently life-like. Even if the switches were well hidden, they still must be manually manipulated by holding the toy in one hand and turning the switch with the other hand. Such manual operation further detracts from the life-like appearance of the animal toys. The obtrusive switch problem is more acute for diminutive animal toys, such as a mouse, squirrel, or bird.